


Young Pleasure

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While away from Camp Kikiwaka, Finn and Matteo had both found out about the pleasure they could have as alone young men. When they return to camp, the pair look for time to enjoy their young pleasures.
Relationships: Finn Sawyer/Matteo Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Young Pleasure

One thing that thirteen-year-old Finn Sawyer loved about being at Camp Kikiwaka was the absolute freedom to do anything that he wanted. His parents weren’t around to catch and stop him, and he always managed to get some alone time every day to undertake his favourite activity in the cabin. An activity that he had learnt from the boys in his class during the school year, and had practiced every day since.

An activity that had the blond pale-pink boy lying shirtless on his camp bed, his shorts and boxer briefs lowered a little to allow his hand to take a hold of his young near five-inch cock and stroke it softly. Occasional young soft moans escaping from his lips, as the feeling got to him.

“Mmm… oh yeah…” Finn purred out, his hand moving the length. Squeezing the slightly darker pink mushroom head softly when he reached the top before moving it back down into the beginner patch of blond pubes.

With his free hand, the young teen began rubbing his firm lightly defined chest. Moving in circular movements up from his innie belly button, up to his lightly brown small nipples. The boy released another moan as his fingers lightly rubbed against the small nubs in the middle. He began teasing the right nub with his fingers as his stroking hand, moved down to his young tight ball sack, giving the marble shaped balls inside of them a squeeze and a roll around the palm of his hand. The double sensation having the boy closing his eyes and breathing in with a pleasurable, satisfied sigh.

He continued playing with his young balls for a few moments before the hand returned to stroking his thin cock. His thoughts turned to their normal focus when he was doing this. His crush, Destiny. A girl that he was shocked was even friends with him, let alone being someone that he could possibly be interested in. They were completely different, yet something about the girl had him charmed. And it wasn’t just the beauty that took his breath away every time, he saw her walking towards him. Wind blowing those blonde locks behind her and what looked like a glow, just increasing his focus on her.

Finn’s back arched up as pleasure ran through him like electricity. His tiny soft butt lifted from the mattress hovering a few inches in the air. Pushing his young cocklet up into his palm. With his feet and head dug into the bed and his back arched, Finn’s hand started to move faster. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air with his new pace. A pace that the teenage boy’s fantasies go into overboard.

“D-D-Destiny…” Finn moaned out, his mental fantasies wishing that it was the blonde’s hand on his young cock.

His toes started to curl as pleasure got to the boy. Grunts began to form in the back of his throat while every fibre of his being focused on one thing: Cumming. Finn felt his balls tightening up and cock grow hot in his hand.

“Oh fuck! Oh god! So good, can’t stop! D-DESTINY!” He panted with grit teeth before hot jets of young watery white cum exploded from the slit of his young cock. At thirteen he could only pump a few ropes of cum that coated his pale chest, blending in under the warm daylight. Finn finally slipped and collapsed onto his back again, sighing. “Phew…”

The boy released the grip of his young cock, which softened into a mess of pubic hair and dribbled cum as he laid their breathing heavy. Panting in post orgasm bliss. While it hadn’t been as long as some of his wanks in this cabin, it felt just as good as ever.

He laid there for a while with his cock revealed, just enjoying the relaxing silence of the cabin. Letting the warm sun dance across his pale skin, warming him up. He knew their counsellor was gone for a while with Camp Theatre, and Matteo was more than likely following Gwen around like a little puppy. So he could relax and let his cock breathe and his body bathe in his orgasm.

Finn wasn’t sure how much time passed where he just lay there, a finger smearing the cum into his chest or dabbing it onto his tongue. He wasn’t massive into eating his own cum, but occasionally he felt the urge and it wasn’t that he disliked the taste. It was an odd mix of salty sweet. Regardless, he enjoyed the tickle of massaging into his naked body. The slickness was warm on his bare skin and tickled as his hands explored all over himself. 

Finn was happy lying there.

But as always the dreaded time came when Finn had to force himself up and pulled back up his lowered shorts and boxer briefs. The cum dried into his chest as he pulled on tee, covering up his young pale body. He tidied up his bed a little, making sure it didn’t look like anyone had been on it, though he did keep it a bit of a mess since he didn’t want to be found out before leaving Grizzly cabin. In hunt of his friends or older cousin Lou.

Watching his friend leaving the cabin, Matteo slowly walked towards it. He was curious what had Finn bolting from the cabin so quickly, but it seemed nothing was off inside. He kept looking back making sure no one was able to see him. When he felt he got the all clear he sneaked inside. Even seeing the empty cabin he still looked around, checking if Noah was around. After being doubly sure that no one was around he let out a sigh of relief and got onto his bed.

While Matteo had heard a lot of other boys talking about it, none ever even glanced at him and wondered if he ever did it, making him even more nervous. Yet he couldn’t help but try it himself, despite the apparent grossness of having to touch himself down there. After knowing how good it made him feel, it had become a daily thing for Matteo to do.

With his hand trembling slightly, Matteo began to unbuckle his belt and worked his shorts and blue and white plaid boxers down, letting his own just above four-inch cock breathe. Wrapping around it his mind wandered to the girl that had been a constant in his mind lately, Gwen. They may have not known each other for long, but her intelligent and curious nature had won him over easily. While it had begun his desire to be her friend, it had quickly turned into a romantic crush, where Matteo wanted nothing more than to spend time with the off-the-grid loving girl.

“Mmm Gwen…” Matteo moaned softly as his hand ran up and down the length of his young cock. It was a bit awkward, with his hand also immediately opting to a quick pace, but it was all he needed to feel good, along with his imagination of Gwen being right there also touching him.

Matteo had heard from older campers that using the opposite hand felt even better. So his non-dominant hand reached over and hesitantly wrapped around his dick. Instantly it felt strange, the weight was different and his fingers were clammy. Just going up and down was like writing in his wrong hand. 

Regardless of that, they were right. The new hand had Matteo moaning louder, his chest pumping faster. It felt like someone else was working his cock, so Matteo pushed on. Jerking his throbbing member off slowly, twisting his wrist to add a stronger sense of pleasure.

“Ahhh!” His lips shivered. “So good!”

He continued using his other hand for a little bit until his wrist began to feel a little awkward, causing him to swap back to his main hand and use that one to grip onto his bed’s sheets as he moaned. His back arching with the strength of the moan.

Matteo’s moans drifted about the cabin, a sweet song of desire interrupted only by his hand pumping away. His body felt hot, the boy beginning to sweat. The sheets felt sticky, but Matteo was not deterred. He continued stroking his thin cock, planting his thumb to its pink mushroom cap. But this wasn’t enough. Matteo’s hidden pleasure needed to be sated, and the boy’s other hand unclenched the sheets. Instead it snaked down his coltish body and slipped in the back of his pants, before one of his small fingers ran down his perfectly smooth crack. Matteo’s moans became louder when a finger brushed against his hole. He felt it twitch, which made his cock throb.

However as his cock throbbed, footsteps were getting closer to the cabin.

Matteo pulled his hand from his pants with a yelp, then struggled to pull up his shorts. In the tangle of trying to pull them up his legs, the cabin door burst open. Finn came inside with a curt wave and wide grin. Then his attention turned away. Like he’d seen Matteo being normal, not half naked with his dick out.

“FINN! GET OUT!” Matteo lifted his butt, pulling his shorts up.

Finn turned back blankly, only now fully realising what his best friend did. “WHOA! You do that too?!”

“U-U-Um… do what? I didn't do anything…” Matteo attempted.

“You were jerking off, right?” Finn asked quickly, bouncing by the end of Matteo’s bed. Grinning so wide. Matteo thought he looked like a cute little frog. “Stroking your dick, that’s why your pants were down!”

“N-Nooooo? Why would I do that?! Why would anyone play with their you-know like that…” Matteo blushed.

Finn pushed his lip out, but continued to jump up and down. “You were! Your thing’s all hard, I can see it!”

Matteo groaned.

“A-Are you going to make fun of me now? Go and tell everyone?” He sighed, sadly looking away from the boy as he expected his friend to turn on him for doing something naughty like this.

Finn blinked, cocking his head to one side. “Why? I do it too, I never told anybody.”

“Y-You do?” Matteo responded nervously, looking at him.

“Yeah?” The young blond giggled, leaning up over the bed. Pushing out his crotch, showing his small tent with a wild grin, “I did it, like, fifteen minutes ago! Then I was going to see the girls or Lou… but couldn’t find them so I got some food, and came back to jerk off in the shower! Want to join me!”

This had Matteo’s mouth dropping and eyes bulging out from the sheer information drop. The offer was only the icing on the top, which earnt Finn a yelped: “FINN!”

“It would be fun!” Finn exclaimed excitedly. “We can jerk each other off!”

“EACH OTHER?!” Matteo shouted, then rolled off the bed. He tumbled to the floor, with his cock falling out his boxers. Exposing the thin length to Finn again. “Boys don’t touch each other there!”

“Says who? Are there rules to jerking off? ‘Cause I’ve never seen them…” Finn questioned, confused. “Are they like those school ones that say I have to wear pants in front of girls?”

Matteo stared at Finn. “What? No? Well… yes but I’ve never heard boys touching each other!”

“Well then we can be the first!” Finn grinned.

Though hesitant, Matteo wasn’t totally against it. On one hand, he’d only touched his own, but on the other someone else would touch his. Plus, it meant a shower for Finn. “I… guess we can try,”

“COOL!” Finn beamed, smiling widely.

Matteo didn’t expect Finn to grab his wrist and drag him into the shower. Neither even got to take off their clothes before the water started cascading over them, soaking their clothes through. Now wet and heavy on their young bodies. The water was cold at first, chilling to the bone. Not that Finn seemed to care. But it was causing the nerdier boy to squeal: “FINN!”

Finn didn’t listen as he peeled off his clothes, pulling his tee up over his head. He kicked off his shorts and underwear next without shame, revealing to Matteo his bare little ass. Something that had Matteo blushing, and the boy’s cock twitching from the view of Finn’s bare ass. Maybe this shower wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. Watching as the blond turned with an erect cock swinging between his coltish legs. At least an inch longer than his own.

Which made him pout, first Finn got to be taller than him and now he had a bigger dick as well.

Mouthing astonishment over the size of a boy their age, Matteo didn’t notice how long he was staring. When he did, it was by Finn nudging him. Which kickstarted Matteo’s mind and had him stripping down naked, peeling off the wet clothes. He was thinner and less defined, with an even smaller pale butt and a cute four-inch cocklet between his coltish legs. Matteo covered it up at first, feeling awkward as they stood there naked. 

Finn stared at him expectantly, giggling out: “Come on Matteo! If we are going to do this then you can’t hide it!”

“S-sure I can! I just watch you and uh, p-poke it once or twice. Right?” Matteo attempted weakly. 

Even Finn wasn’t buying it.

“Nuh-huh! We are going to do it together! And stroke each other's dicks! Remember…”

Sighing in defeat, as he couldn’t stand Finn pouting, Matteo hesitantly moved his hands away. Letting his cock flop down, which was very quickly grabbed by Finn. He yelped in surprise, getting squeezed as he throbbed hard. Matteo tried to pull back but Finn’s hand followed. Finn started to stroke his friend right there under the warm water.

“Oh god…” Matteo moaned softly, shocked at how good Finn’s hand felt around his cock.

“Now you do mine!” 

Finn pumped Mateo’s small cock with a grin, pushing his own out for attention. It looked kind of thick, too. At least it was the thickest that either boy had seen before, outside of some bulging that they had seen from both Noah and Ravi. Though Noah, despite being more annoying with his acting attempts, looked bigger to them but they weren’t going to ask him about his cock.

“O-Okay…” Matteo whispered, as he moved closer.

Matteo’s hand shook as he reached out to take Finn’s cock. His eyes closed, albeit moaning as he did so, before Matteo’s fingers finally closed around the blond’s cocklet. Soft and warm in his palm, pulsing with heat. His quivering hand massaging it lightly as it throbbed. He was unsure how much was his nervousness and how much Finn was reacting to it.

The blond seemed to enjoy the handjob, as Finn pressed his back to the wall and craned his head back. Moaning sweetly as Matteo stroked his cock. His own hand was moving slow, and felt good with water slicking Matteo’s cock up.

Matteo bit his thin lip, biting back a moan. Finn’s hand squeezed him tightly while moving along his trembling cock, pumping with an unrelenting grip.

“S-slow down, Finn! Your hand is going too fast!” Matteo whined loudly but Finn ignored his cry.

Finn humped the shorter boy’s hand vigorously. Pounding the palm with loud, boyish moans betraying his lust. Employing his youthful energy to make Matteo jerk him off faster, since Finn had by now decided that another person’s hand was far better than his would ever be. Matteo complied, pumping the five-inch cock. His thumb teased its tip, rubbing some soap into the twitching mushroom cap. The blond enjoyed that sensation. He rewarded Matteo by squeezing even tighter.

“Ooooh gawd!” Fighting the urge to cum, Matteo bucked forward. He could see why Finn was humping so hard. Fucking something slick was amazing.

Warm water cascaded down the two petite bodies, standing there fully naked in the steam. Their moans mixed with the tendrils of steam rising into the air, fogging up the glass. Neither could keep still, squirming on the tiles. Finn’s wet hair was a messy nest sticking to the shower wall as he arched against it, getting jerked off by Matteo’s nervous fingers. His lightly defined chest caught the light, bringing definition to his slight muscle. Matteo’s body was flat but slimmer, chest drawn in tight as he bit back moans and his oncoming orgasm. His slim cock burned hot, trembling with need. But he held it back, too embarrassed to explode like that into Finn’s hand. Dark curls fell over his eyes, with one hand weakly trying to part his hair but freezing up as he moaned.

The two boys worked each other’s thin lengths faster, with more passion. Both leaning over slightly as their legs struggled to hold their own weight, pleasure running through them like electricity. Finn and Matteo grit their teeth, growling like wolves. Their cocks throbbed wildly in the opposite boy’s hand. 

Matteo’s toes curled as Finn jerked his cock, squeezing it tightly. “A-ahhhh! Ungh, Finn!”

Finn growled louder, shivering. He was close again and Matteo’s hand felt better than ever. His knees buckled. “Ngh-! Fasterrr! I’m gonna blow!!”

Amidst the intense feeling, Matteo could only barely register the words, but his hand moved faster still per the request and his own need to blow. He tightened the grip around Finn’s cock, letting it fuck his hand. 

As his load drew close to firing, Finn could barely open his eyes or shut his mouth. Gaping wide with a growl of passion. However, he was able to peek for just a moment long enough to see Matteo’s hand slip behind him. Suddenly the dark-haired boy cried out louder.

“Wh-whyyyy are you touching your butt?” Finn gasped, barely holding back.

“B-because it feels-” Matteo let out a moan not believing he had to answer a question when he was feeling so close. “It’s so gooood.”

The young boy’s slim finger rubbed against his tiny ring. Moans seeped out the more pressure was applied. Matteo pushed his finger deep into his hole with a sharp inhale, the slick digit forced far inside his young tightness. Fingering himself deep, pumping in and out with a shiver. Finn could feel how badly this made his friend throb, amazed that touching his ass was making Matteo feel that way.

“Is it really that good?” Finn bit his lip. Matteo didn’t miss a beat pumping his dick despite the finger inside him. “Nghhhh! Oh god, Matteo! I’m bout to-”

Matteo nodded feverishly while fingering deep. Rubbing inside himself with a boyish moan. He too was at his limit. “Me too!!”

After a few more pumps, each both felt something hot begin to fill their palms. Their pulsating members shooting steamy hot boy cum into their palms, enough to drip between each others’ fingers. Finn and Matteo groaned, rocking slowly as their spines quaked. Their orgasms intense leaving both with laboured breathing.

Finn moaned leaning back against the wall while Matteo released his cock. His right hand full of hot spunk, dripping off his palm. Lazily the boy brought his hand up to his lips, tongue extending out to collect up Matteo’s cum. It was warm and sweet trickling down Finn’s tongue, eagerly swallowed.

Watching in awe and surprise, Matteo placed a hand to the wall. Breathing deeply as his heart fluttered. He’d never cum so much in his life.

When Finn looked at him, Matteo looked away with red cheeks. He said nothing, but wondered if Finn liked eating his cum.

“Is it really, really that good?” Finn asked again the moment they calmed down a little.

“Huh? You mean my- Oh! Fingering… Um, well…” Matteo fidgeted, blushing slightly as he finally realized what he had just done in front of his friend. It was already weird enough to be seen wanking by his friend, but he just let him see putting things into his hole.

Not really getting an answer, Finn just shrugged before pointing at Matteo’s hand, “Are you going to eat that? Before the water washes it!”

Matteo blinked at the blond, but slowly offered his hand. His stomach turned as he felt the boy’s tongue flicking at his hand hungrily, before Finn suddenly took a finger in his mouth. Gasping, Matteo watched the boy suck hard on it. Using his tongue to suck it all off him without a care.

“Oh gosh…” The smaller boy could only stand there as Finn continued to suck his hand clean. 

Finn backed up and looked into Matteo’s eyes. He was staring strangely. “What? You like to play with your butt, I like to eat the white stuff…”

“I- I wasn’t judging!” The curly-haired boy blushed, adjusting his wet glasses. “Just haven’t tasted it before…”

Mid-way through licking his hand clean of the last drop of cum, Finn looked over at Matteo. He’d never really noticed his looks before. Petite, very thin and pale with nipples that faded into his chest. But the lips drew him in most. Like Destiny’s, only on a boy.

With a drop of cum on his tongue, the blond giggled. “Would you like to?”

Matteo shrugged nervously. Speech evaded the boy, not that he got much choice when Finn took the sides of his head in both hands. Drawn in until their lips pressed firmly and Finn’s wiggly tongue forced into his mouth. Matteo gasped as the tongue flicked inside his mouth, feeling it lash against his own wiping cum onto it. It was a fierce, hot kiss under the warm water. Finn held Matteo close, making out with his young friend.

After the shock died down and the sweet taste of his own cum trickled down his throat, Matteo melted. His arms slowly unstiffened, and slipped to Finn’s waist. Pulling their bodies close while kissing deeply. 

Finn and Matteo’s tongues began to play, swirling around between their lips. A moan passed between the boys, sweet and dripping in lust. Finn pulled the tongues into his mouth, allowing Matteo to explore inside while he reached around to massage the boy’s body. Gently caressing Matteo’s back and stroking along his shivering spine. His nails explored the silky smooth flesh, over Matteo’s tailbone and down to the plump ass hiding back there. Finn cupped it in both hands before squeezing tightly.

“Your butt’s soft!” He grinned, breaking their kiss. 

Matteo didn’t understand how Finn was so unfazed after a kiss like that. Always happy and grinning. But more importantly, his best friend was squeezing his butt so casually with eager fingers close enough to his hole that Finn could easily slip inside. 

“A-and your… th-thingy’s still so hard…” He replied shakily. 

“What’s it like putting fingers up your butt?” Finn asked. His fingers explored the smooth, wet crack. Brushing ever so gently against Matteo’s hole, making him gasp.

A little turned on feeling Finn’s fingers touching his hole, Matteo gulped. “It… feels nice? I get all tingly and my thing goes really hard! Uh, y-you going to try it?”

“Sure!” 

Surprisingly, rather than try his own hole, Finn jammed two fingers deep into Matteo. Burying them down to the knuckles before the boy clenched tightly around the digits. Matteo gasped loudly, feeling weak from the sudden intrusion, Finn’s fingers feeling bigger inside him. And it was so good. His forehead leaned onto Finn’s shoulder with a soft moan.

“Finn…! Oh my gosh!” Matteo bit down on Finn’s collarbone while the blond worked his butt deep. “D-deeper!”

Finn grinned, still not really understanding why it would feel good but he was happy that his friend wanted more. Letting out his own moan as Matteo bit him, he forced his finger as deep as he could.

Matteo slowly felt up Finn, palms sliding over his chest rubbing the soap in. His thumbs brushed over the boy’s nipples, sending electric pleasure up through Finn. An act which caused the two fingers to jerk inside, pound deeper. Soon enough Finn’s fingers spread apart inside Matteo, stretching open his hole. The dark-haired boy moaned out in absolute pleasure getting scissored, then sunk his teeth deeper into Finn as he struggled to hold his composure.

“Deeper please!” He begged.

Finn whined in Matteo’s ear, finger fucking him fast and hard. Sliding in and out to the knuckle, but still his friend begged. “I can’t! Maybe if i put my hand in there oooor my dick? Would those fit?”

Matteo yelped. No way he wanted a hand in his butt. “N-no way! Your thingy might fit but i-it’s dirty!”

“We’re in the shower, we can clean it!” Finn just shrugged it off, not really caring about the dirty part.

He took Matteo by the hips and forced him to spin around, before pushing him up against the wall. For a moment he stepped back under the warm stream, letting the water cascade down like waterfalls over his coltish body, washing away speckles of dirt and the last remaining droplets of cum on his dick. Giving a nice shine to the freshly cleaned boy. Matteo had rubbed in the most soap to ever touch that body while they kissed.

Once clean Finn pressed a hand to Matteo’s back, effectively pinning him down while taking hold of his young member. Still hard as rock, getting more turned on by the minute seeing that wiggling ass. So eager for him now, eager to be filled up deep just like Matteo wanted.

Finn moved in, rubbing his tip along the crack. Smooth to the touch, feeling good on his dick. 

“Mmm… Tell me when and I’ll shove my dick in!” He said happily. 

There was a moment of hesitation, but it wasn’t long before Matteo eagerly nodded his head, the feeling of wanting more inside him clearly winning. “Do it, do it, do it!”

Finn didn’t need to be told twice as he pressed his cock on Matteo and quickly jammed his whole length in just like his fingers.

“AHHHH!!” Matteo wasn’t prepared for the size pushing through him. His toes curled and nails clawed at the shower wall while Finn’s member rested inside him. Deep in his butt, stretching him. Already the innards were reshaping around Finn’s cock. It stung badly, lightly burning. “S-stop! Don’t move yet, Finn!”

Surprised, Finn stayed inside. Unmoving with a hushed moan. This felt leagues better than a hand, and the boy just wished he could fuck it already. “O-okay! It feels really good, Matteo!”

Matteo breathed deeply. Taking a moment to adjust, let the cock sit inside for a while before it felt good. Finn pulled back a little, just an inch but pulling out felt just as bad. The throbbing, however, felt nice. Matteo slowly began moaning again, relaxing on the dick. 

Pain ebbed away after a few minutes. “O-okay… start moving, Finn.”

Finn started moving just as his friend told him to, in and out. It wasn’t really hard but not so slow that Matteo needed to tell him to go faster as he enjoyed how Finn’s cock kept shaping him in every movement. The widest grin came to Finn’s face while fucking Matteo into the wall, pounding him with his young cock.

Matteo pressed his head into the wall, pushing his ass out. Taking it in harder, moans twisting with Finn’s under the stream. 

“Harder…” 

In response the blond took him by the hips and began to plow Matteo. Moving his hips back and forth driving his cock harder into his best friend. Slamming him with young grunts. Finn threw his head back and cried out in passion. The ass squeezed his dick tightly, milking him. Each thrust made it tighten up more, the heat surrounding Finn’s length growing hotter still while he drove it further into Matteo. Using short hard thrusts he began to move faster. 

As he got fucked like a jack rabbit, Matteo gasped. Finn was fucking the air from his lungs, pulling him back to the point his back was arched low. “Ungh! Aaaaah! Fuuuck me!! UUUUNGH, FINN!!”

Finn’s eyes narrowed. He focused only on fucking the younger boy. Pleasuring them both by fucking away.

Matteo reached underneath, groping himself. He matched Finn’s pace pumping his dick while Finn’s cock dug into him. Pounding hard against a spot inside that made Matteo throb relentlessly. One his fingers couldn’t reach. 

“Ngh! God, this is so cool! Tighter, Matteo, really hug my dick with your butt!” Finn demanded. 

Biting his lip and nodding, the curly-haired boy flexed his hole. Squeezing the teenage cock, milking it hard. “D-don’t shoot your stuff in me!”

“But. I. Want. To!” Finn said between slams. Mercilessly pounding Matteo into the wall. His young innocent side gone with the pleasure overtaking Finn. A young sexual beast coming out as he fucked his friend. “Uuuungh so good!”

Despite not really wanting Finn’s cum inside him, even Matteo knew he wouldn’t have much choice with how into it his friend had gone, so he decided to just focus on how great Finn’s cock felt inside him as he fucked himself on it. Moving along the throbbing length, his nails clawed the tiles. Meanwhile, Matteo’s other hand jerked his young cock. Unable to believe that the pressure and heat was building up again. For the first time he would cum twice.

“So close!” He whined. “Deeper, Finn! A-and harder…!”

Finn grinned, beginning to mercilessly slam his whole length in and out. He was close as well, but he wanted to fuck the cum out of Matteo. 

Each slam was like pressing Matteo’s button. “Oh-! Fuck-! I-I’m gonna-!”

The shower floor was coated in Matteo’s cum a moment later. A huge pent up load shot down into the water, washed away down the drain or leaking into his thumb. The orgasm made his ass grow tight. Pushing Finn past his limit. 

Finn struggled to control himself. He pulled out not a moment too soon, and stroked himself at a furious pace. Matteo felt the cum coat his hole a moment later, jets of it shot onto his ass.

“Mmmm… Finn…” He moaned, cum dripping from his dick and hole.

It took awhile for it all to wash off, with the two gently kissing each other under the water. Rubbing their bodies slowly, cleaning up after their first intense round. Neither knew quite how to feel afterwards. Just that Finn wanted more fucking, and Matteo didn’t think he’d ever need to jerk off again with Finn’s cock around. The kisses were nice as well, gentle and slow. 

After almost fifteen minutes the water got cold, and Matteo cut it off. He started to feel guilty as they dried up. Finn kissed him again before he squeaked. “Wh-what about Destiny? Don’t you like her?”

Finn stared at him in a lazy lustful haze. “Who?”

The boys giggled happily, walking out hand in hand. Noah was rather confused, but chose not to ask. Finn was clean, that’s all that mattered anyhow.


End file.
